


Lullabye

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Human AU, M/M, lullabye by fall out boy, we love a king who incorrporates fall out boy into everything somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil can't sleep, and neither can Roman.(just a prinxiety drabble)





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> if u havent listening to lullabye, u should do that. i hoped my first use of the songs lyrics would be in an actual fob fic but like, what can ya do

Virgil had decided tonight was not a night for sleeping. He pulled out his tenderly loved, heavily used, silver DS Lite and popped in Pokemon Black. It was going to be a long night.

At least, that was the plan.

About halfway through the second gym, he heard a knock at his door. A ginger knock, but it was.

“Come in,” He whispered, barely loud enough to hear over the battle music.

The door opened, still ginger, and he was surprised to see Roman standing in the threshold. He creaked in open further, trying to push himself through without waking the whole house. It was about time to oil that thing.

When he was success, Virgil beckoned him into the bed. Roman accepted, and shuffled into Virgil’s sheets. They were not clean, but they were warm.

“I can’t sleep.” He said simply. Virgil powered his DS down.

“Me either.” Virgil said, but for him, it wasn't really a problem. Roman probably already knew this.

Roman yawned, but painfully. “You didn't take off your eyeshadow. It's bad for your skin, to sleep in it.” He, still ginger, placed a finger under Virgil’s eyes. They tried to follow, but the more he looked, the more his eyes hurt. He could see the black under Roman’s fingernail when he pulled away.

“I wasn't really planning on sleeping.” Virgil admitted, though, as said, Roman probably already knew this.

Virgil’s spent many night pacing. Up and down, up and down, up and down, until he couldn't think and put all of his power into the creaking of the wood beneath him and the continuous pace of his feet across it.

It’s impossible no one else in the house heard him doing this. When he said the wood creaked, it fucking creaked.

Roman didn't say anything else. He looked away and started humming. Virgil knew the tune, the song, by memory.

_Honey is for bees silly bear_   
_And besides there's jellybeans everywhere_   
_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams_   
_Don't worry your head, just go to sleep…_

And in the end, they both did.


End file.
